sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan of the Covenant Tập 2 Kết thúc
Hồi Kết Trans: Avianhope “Tuy nhiên, không ngờ là một con người lại có thể sử dụng được văn tự của Ruruk Soun…” “Quả là một khám phá bất ngờ.” Sau khi Kenjou kinh ngạc thốt lên, Hiiragi Yukari ngay lập tức đưa ra lời bình phẩm của chị ta. Hai người họ hiện đang ở chính quyền quận Kanagawa ở thành phố Yokohama. Một tòa nhà bằng gạch được xây tận từ thời Showa, cả tòa nhà toát ra một bầu không khí cổ kính. Văn phòng của Yukari nằm đâu đó trong tòa nhà này. SAURU là một tổ chức nghiên cứu chuyên cống hiến cho việc xúc tiến và sử dụng hệ thống tri thức mang tên ma pháp. Công việc của Yukari, với tư cách là một thành viên của SAURU là chỉ huy của toàn bộ phù thủy ở vùng Kantou. Vì mọi thứ sẽ thuận tiện hơn nếu ở gần cơ quna chính quyền, vậy nên cô đã mượn vài chỗ trống trong Cục Biện Pháp Đối Phó Các Sinh Vật Siêu Nhiên của chính quyền quận. “Thằng bé đã vướng vào nhiều thứ rắc rối rồi đây, tội nghiệm em ấy,” Kenjou vừa đọc bản in báo cáo, vừa nhận xét. Haruga Haruomi và Asya Rubashvili. Bản báo cáo này cùng được viết bởi hai bên liên quan có dính liếu đến biểu tượng ma thuật gọi là Văn Tự Cánh Cung. Đã bốn ngày trôi qua kể từ kết cục của trận chiến chống lại tên long tộc tinh anh, Pavel Galad. “Hay là chúng ta mặc lên người em ấy một bộ trang phục có trang trí một hình chữ ‘S’ rồi coi em ấy như Người Đàn Ông Thép, người bảo vệ Nhật Bản và hòa bình? Dù sao thì bên phía sở chỉ huy cũng đã báo cáo là họ hoàn toàn không rõ danh tính thật của thằng bé rồi cơ mà.” “Đúng thế, như thế sẽ đỡ rắc rối biết nhường nào, nhưng mà…” “Nó sẽ không được, phải không?” “Tất nhiên là không được rồi. Dù sao thì, những người điều hành của tổ chức đã biết cả rồi.” Kenjou nở một nụ cười nhăn nhó khi nghe Yukari đưa ra một lời đề nghị với cái thái độ nửa nghiêm nửa đùa ấy. Những chiếc máy bay không người lái đã chụp lại trận chiến với Pavel Galad. Cả nhóm đã bị phát hiện bởi người đến giúp Nhật Bản ngày hôm đó. Cô ấy chúng là phù thủy mạnh nhất ở khu vực Xuyên Thái Bình Dương, nói cách khác, là người con gái rượu của Ngài Gregory, một trong những nhà sáng lập SAURU. “Tôi có một linh cảm xấu về buổi họp ngày hôm nay.” “Vấn đề này sẽ không ngừng bị truy cứu đây.” Trong khi hai người, một cấp trên và một cấp dưới đang chia sẻ cùng một cảm xúc, có ai đó gõ cửa. Yukari nhún vai và gọi vọng ra “Mời vào” để mời vị khách ở bên ngoài vào. Người bước vào trong căn phòng chính là người mà họ đang bàn đến, một cô gái tóc vàng da trắng vận một chiếc váy đen một mảnh. “Eh? Con gái của ngài Gregory đã đến Nhật ư?” Nghe tin ấy, Hal thất thần. Bên cạnh cậu là Hazumi, hai mắt sáng lên vì tò mò. Hal và những người bạn của cậu đang ngồi trên một băng ghế trong trường, nhiệt tình tám chuyện với nhay về những đề tài quanh họ. “Cô ấy là một thành viên của SAURU phải không ạ?” “Đúng thế. Cô ấy là con gái của một trong những lãnh đạo chính ở trụ sỡ ở Istanbul, đồng thời cũng là một phù thủy bậc thầy. Hình như thì cô ấy còn là một trưởng nghiên cứu viên gì đó Xuyên Thái Bình Dương nữa cơ.” Sau khi giải thích xong, Hal đưa mắt về phía người đã thông báo tin tức này cho cậu. “Mặc dù tớ chưa gặp cô ta bao giờ, nhưng Asya thì từng gặp rồi phải không?” “Ừ, cô ta là kiểu người quen mà khiến bạn muốn tránh xa cô ta, càng xa càng tốt.” Thay vì gọi bạn, Asya lại gọi cô ta là người quen. Hal có thể cảm nhận được từ những lời làu bàu của Asya chút thù oán cay độc. Mặc dù Hal gật đầu tỏ ý đã hiểu rồi, Hazumi lại phô ra một vẻ mặt hợp với cá tính như một nữ thiên thần của em ấy. “Nói theo một cách đơn giản hơn thì, cô ta như một phiên bản đối lập hoàn toàn với em vậy, Hazumi-san.” “Một phiên bản đối lập hoàn toàn? Ý chị là sao?” “Cụ thể hơn là, một nữ ác ma…” “Cô ta chắc chắn có giấu dưới lớp váy ấy một chiếc đuôi cáo. Dù sao đi chăng nữa thì, cô ta cũng là một kẻ phản diện xảo quyệt. Đồng thời, tớ còn nghe được là cô ta đang thu thập thông tin về Haruomi cậu và Văn Tự Cánh Cung đấy.” Sau khi nghe Asya nói thế, Hal không kiềm được mà nhìn lên bầu trời. “Liệu tớ có bị coi như một mẫu vật nghiên cứu như chuột bạch không?” “Khả năng đó thấp lắm. Cậu là một nhân vật siêu cấp nguy hiểm mang bên mình một món vũ khí ngược đời mà.” “Nếu có chuyện xảy ra, thì tớ sẽ nối bước Galad và cố đi chinh phục Nhật Bản.” “Ch-Chinh phục!?” “Ôi trời, anh đùa đấy. Dù sao thì, khi nào có vấn đề gì thì anh sẽ tìm cách giải quyết thôi.” (Nguyên văn: “bridges will be crossed when I get to them.”) Sau khi giải thích cho Hazumi khi thấy em ấy bất ngờ, Hal bất thình lình thay đổi thái độ. Tình hình hiện tại của cậu đang thay đổi với một tốc độ đáng sợ. Viên xí ngầu đã được lăn rồi. Thay vì khắc khoải lo âu với vẻ nghiêm túc vụng về, thì tốt hơn là cứ đợi vấn đề đến rồi hẳn mới lo. Nhìn thấy Hal như thế, cô bạn thở nhỏ của cậu nở một nụ cười nhạt. Tuy nhiên, cô nàng ngay lập tức nổi cáu và đột ngột thay đổi chủ đề. “Nhân tiện thì… gần đây tớ có nghe vài tin đồn không hay về Haruomi và Hazumi-san.” “Hử, về hai đứa bọn tớ ư?” “Haruomi không chỉ tán tỉnh mỗi Orihime-san mà còn trêu hoa ghẹo bướm với em họ của cô ấy, Hazumi-san. Cậu là một tên cặn bả bắt cá hai tay, một tên khốn tồi tệ nhất—theo những lời đó là thế, nói cách khác, là những tin đồn. Khi Asya nói xong, Hal và Hazumi đều “…”, rồi im lặng không nói lời nào. “Fufu. Hai người đây có biết gì không?” “Không hẳn, chỉ là dạo gần đây tớ có dành thời gian cho Shirasaka hơi thường xuyên mà thôi.” “R-Rồi khi những bạn học hỏi em rằng nối quan hệ của em với Haruga-san là gì… em chỉ trả lời là: ‘Senpai như một người anh lớn đối với em vậy.” “Rồi ngay trước khi hai người kịp nhận ra thì, những tin đồn kì lạ đã lan truyền khắp nơi.” “Những tin đồn đúng là đáng sợ thật đấy… Oh, những mà em không thấy phiền chút nào. Đúng là em đã dành nhiều thời gian với Senpai. Hơn nữa, chúng em cũng đâu có làm gì bậy bạ đâu.” “Shirasaka quả là một cô gái ngoan. Cậu có thấy vậy không, Asya?” “Gượm đã nào! Có quá nhiều vấn đề để chỉ ra quá, tớ không biết đường nào mà lần nữa!” Giữa cuộc đối thoại, Asya bất thình lình hét lên. “Đầu tiên là, cái ngữ điệu ‘Senpai♪’ đó là sao hả!?” “Đó là yêu cầu của tớ. Tớ có cảm giác rằng nếu được gọi như thế, tớ sẽ có cảm giác được đắm mình trong ánh hòa quang đắng cay ngọt bùi của tuổi trẻ. Và đúng y như thế, tớ đã thử và cảm thấy thật tuyệt vời. Vậy nên đó chính là những gì đã xảy ra đấy.” “Vậy còn phần ‘dành nhiều thời gian bên nhau’ thì sau!?” “Oh, đó là yêu cầu của em. Có nhiều thứ liên quan đến công việc của Senpai em muốn được học hỏi, vậy nên em đã yêu cầu anh ấy cho em làm trợ lí của anh.” “Ch-Chuyện này xảy ra từ khi nào…? Cậu ta chỉ là Haruomi thôi mà!” Nhìn thấy Asya càu nhàu những câu từ mơ hồ như thế, Hal cau mày. Bên cạnh anh chàng, Hazumi đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Asya, có vẻ tò mò. “Có vấn đề gì à? Đâu có giống như là mình bắt nạt em ấy hay gì đâu.” “Đúng vậy, em lại cho rằng Senpai rất chăm lo cho em lắm đấy chứ. À đúng rồi, về ‘yêu cầu’ mà em đang nói dở khi chúng ta còn trong Shinjuku ngày trước…” Nghe thấy Hazumi lẽn bẽn nói, Hal sực nhớ lại. “Ah đúng rồi. Nếu mà em sống sót trận chiến đó—Là yêu cầu đó, phải không Shirrasaka?” “V-Vâng ạ. Làm ơn hãy cho phép em… cũng được sử dụng sức mạnh của văn tự đó ạ. Em hy vọng được giúp Senpai, Asya-san và Nee-sama nhiều hơn!” Nghe Hazumi nghiêm túc nói như thế, khiến cho hal không biết phải trả lời như thế nào. Sự thay đổi trong tình hình của cậu ta có vẻ cũng đã lây lan sự ảnh hưởng của nó đến cả những nơi như thế này. Trong khi Haruomi và đồng bạn đang năng nổ trò chuyện với nhau, Orihime đang đứng ngay trước tòa nhà dành cho các câu lạc bộ văn hóa. Trước đó, cô nàng đã phát hiện em họ mình, Asya và Haruga Haruomi đang ngồi trên băng ghế, mải mê chuyện trò với nhau. Mặc dù cô nàng có thể tham gia với họ… Nhưng cô lại cảm thấy xấu hổ khi phải đối mặt với cậu con trai duy nhất trong nhóm, nên thay vào đó, cô lại đến nơi này. “Sau vụ đó, Haruga-kun vẫn không hề thay đổi…” Orihime nhỏ tiếng càu nhàu. Giữa trận chiến, cuộc đối thoại trước đòn tấn công cuối cùng… Với nội dung cuộc đối thoại đó, cũng không có gì bất ngờ nếu mối quan hệ của hai người họ có sự thay đổi. Tuy nhiên, nhân vật then chốt, Haruga Haruomi, có vẻ như đã hiểu theo ý này: “Hẹn hò với nhau cũng không đến nổi tệ” = “Không hứa gì hết.” Không rõ liệu đấy có phải là nguyên nhân hay không, nhưng mà thái độ của Hal đối với Orihime vẫn không khác gì với trước trận chiến. “Và vì Asya-san cũng có ở đó, thế này thì ổn thôi, thế này thì ổn thôi…” Vì đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời Orihiem nếm trải những thứ cảm xúc như thế này, nên cô nàng có hơi chút bối rối. Có gì đó kẹt trong ngực của cô ấy, khiến cô thấy khó chịu. Cô muốn than phiền với chàng trai trẻ, thủ phạm đã khiến cô thành ra như thế này, nói những câu như là “Cậu không hiểu chút gì về cảm xúc của tớ cả”— Ngay khi Orihime, người con gái ít khi than thở, cuối cùng cũng phải thở dài… “Ôi trời, hôm nay em đến à?” Một người khổng lồ lập di cũng tình cờ đi ngang qua, Chủ Tịch M của cậu lạc bộ Nghiên Cứu UFO, nói với Orihime. “Chị không phải là túng thiếu đến mức không có trà để thiết đãi em, vậy nên khi nào rảnh em cứ ghé qua chơi. Dù sao cũng có nhiều thứ cần làm lắm.” “Oh vâng ạ. Vâng, đúng là hôm nay em có rảnh ạ.” Orihime trả lời, nhờ có lời bảo ban bất ngờ này mà cô nàng đã tập trung trở lại. Thế là, cả hai người họ leo thang bộ đến phòng cậu lạc bộ. Không có ai tới sớm hơn hai người họ cả, nên trong căn phòng chỉ có mỗi hai người. Vào lúc này, Orihime sực nhớ. Giờ nghĩ lại thì, Asya từng bàn nhiều vấn đề riêng tư của cậu ta với vị chủ tịch này đây. Cô nàng phù thủy tóc bạc từng nói như thế này: “Chị ấy không chỉ lớn ở mỗi thân hình mà cả độ thông thái cũng rất sâu rộng.” Đúng là như vậy, Chủ Tịch M mang theo bên mình chị ấy một vẻ long trọng và hào khí mà một học sinh cao trung bình thường không thể có được. Liệu đó chính là lý do chăng? Orihime nhận ra bản thân vô tình nói, “U-Um, em muốn bàn một vài chuyện với chị… Liệu thế có ổn không ạ?” “Có hơi đường đột, nhưng mà cũng không có vấn đề gì. Chị chưa bao giờ từ chối bất kì ai hỏi xin chị ý kiến cả.” “Vậy thì em đành trông chờ vào chị vậy. Oh, nhưng chuyện này không phải là về em, mà là về chuyện rắc rối của bạn em.” "......" Orihime nhanh chóng phủ nhận rằng bản thân cô có liên quan đến chuyện cô sắp nói. Sau khi nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn em này một hồi lâu, Chủ Tịch M bắt đầu chậm rãi nói: “Tình huống hiện tại của em đúng là khó giải quyết thật…” Trong khi đó, bên trong vùng hoang địa Cựu Tokyo, tại một bãi đất quang đãng từng là Công Viên Quốc Gia Shinjuku— Những hạt sáng đang tụ tập lại với nhau, tạo thành một dãi sáng rực rỡ khổng lồ màu bạc. Dãi sáng này ngày càng lớn, dần tạo thành một hình dáng đặc thù. Đó là hình dáng của một con rồng—một thực thể sống siêu phàm được biết đến dưới cái tên rồng tinh anh. Và tên của hắn chính là Pavel Galad. Hay nói cách khác, là kẻ kế thừa Sát Long Kiếm. “Urgh… Ít nhất thì ta đã sống sót…” Đúng vậy, trước đó hắn đã bị ngọn lửa giết rồng xé thành nhiều mảnh. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như nhờ vào việc soạn những văn tự của Ruruk Soun với ý nghĩa “ngọn lửa phục sinh” trước trận chiến, hắn cuối cùng cũng hồi sinh, dù cho có chút khó khăn, cũng như tốn kha khá thời gian. Nói đi cũng nói lại, đây cũng là một nghi thức với độ khó cực cao, lời đồn rằng cơ hội thành công là một phần hai mươi. Thứ dẫn dắt nghi thức đến thành công có lẽ là do may mắn—và Kiếm Văn Tự xuất hiện trên lòng bàn tay của y. Ngay cả khi không viên dẫn năng lực phòng hộ, những kẻ thừa kế những văn tự sát long cũng được ban cho một sức bền bất thường. “Trước khi ta chinh phục được Hoàng Giả Chi Lộ và ngồi lên ngai vàng của long vương… ta không thể chết!” Galad thề, giọng nói chất chứa cả sự ảm ánh và đam mê của hắn. Tuy nhiên, sau khi hồi sinh, hắn thương tích đầy mình, cố lắm cũng chỉ duy trì được hình dạng “giống một con rồng” mà thôi. Với mỗi nhịp đập, thiết tâm của hắn lại sinh ra những cơn đau nhức nhối. Chỉ thực hiện những động tác đơn giản như nhấc ngón tay thôi cũng khiến hắn kiệt sức tột cùng. Nguyên nhân là do thiếu máu, ma lực và chất dinh dưỡng. Hắn buộc phải bổ sung những chất này và để cơ thể hắn được nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ. Để sử dụng sức mạnh còn lại một cách hiệu quả nhất, Galad nảy ra một kế. Cụ thể là, sử dụng ma thuật để thu nhỏ cơ thể lại. Từ một cơ thể dài hơn mười mét xuống còn khoảng 180cm. Hơn nữa, hắn cũng sử dụng thêm phép biến hình. Phép này là cần thiết để hắn có thể lẩn trốn trong thành phố của con người. Hiện tại, Pavel Galad đang ở trong hình dạng một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi, đẹp mã với nước da nhợt nhạt, một mái tóc màu bạc và khuôn mặt giống người. Mặc dù cơ thể săn chắc của y đang lõa thể, ngoại hình của y hoàn toàn giống của một con người. “Mối nhục này—Ta chắc chắn sẽ chinh phục Hoàng Giả Chi Lộ để rửa sạch nó!” Đối với một con rồng thuần huyết như Galad, biến thành hình dáng của một nhân loại là một sự nhục nhã trước đây chưa từng có. Rồi lại nói đến Sophocles ở Alaska. Người đàn ông đã hy sinh mọi thứ cho Hoàng Giả Chi Lộ, mặc dù ông ta là một con người, Công Chúa Yukikaze, sau khi nghe báo cáo của ông ấy sau khi quay trở về bình nguyên được tuyết bap phủ, cười nhạt, “Vậy là tên ngân long ấy đã bị đánh bại. Hahaha, tên dùng cung này cũng khá đó chứ!” Công chúa Yukikaze nhìn lên bầu trời xanh biếc. Cô ta làm thế để truyền tải suy nghĩ của mình đến bề mặt của mặt trăng phía xa xăm. Để triệu hồi những thuộc hạ ở phía bên kia. “Nhưng chỉ mỗi điều này thôi thì không đủ để chứng mình rằng năng lực của hắn đủ để có được sự chấp nhận của ta.” Đến đây nào. Cô ấy vừa gọi những thuộc họ trong lớp vảy vàng, vừa ra lệnh. Hãy xuống mặt đất phục vụ cho ta—Yukikaze. “Tuy nhiên, hắn đã kích thích sự tò mò của ta rồi đấy. Fufu, mặc dù ta không có bất kì lãnh địa nào trên Trái Đất, nơi này sẽ là một nơi tốt trong một khoảng thời gian. Đã từ rất lâu rồi, ta đã không có cơ hội để tung hoành như ta muốn!” Công Chúa Yukikaze tuyên bố với những thuộc hạ của cô và với Sophocles, người đang đứng quan sát từ phía sau lưng. Váy áo của chiếc váy một mảnh lộng lẫy mà Công Chúa Yukikaze đang mặc trên người dập dờn trước gió. Category:Leviathan of the Covenant